


minty-fresh beach day

by r0wlets



Category: Tales of Series, Tales of Xillia, Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology 3
Genre: F/M, for meli, other characters but minor roles, the power of friendship blessed the rains of africa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 02:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16986516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r0wlets/pseuds/r0wlets
Summary: A couple goes on vacation at a private beach to destress from adult responsibilities.





	minty-fresh beach day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lagunasfaeries](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lagunasfaeries/gifts).



_minty-fresh beach day_

“Ludger, would you be a dear and rub some lotion on my shoulders? I can’t reach.”

“Sure.”

Ludger grabbed a bottle of suntan lotion and poured a generous dab into his hands. His girlfriend, Kanonno Grassvalley, laid belly-down in a lounge chair, enjoying a magazine and a plate of brie. She was content and relaxed, feelings Ludger never thought she’d show at a beach, even a private one. Due to her rather large chest size, Grassvalley had never felt comfortable showing off too much of her body; during their first two years of dating, she would only wear the bulky gym bathing suit she had from high school. 

So, it was refreshing to see her so intimate, allowing him to see and even touch her. They were taking small steps in their relationship, but he loved her very much, and seeing her in a white halter top and jean shorts that ran just past the thighs made him ever the slightest bit aroused. Her long, pink locks, usually made up in an elaborate hairstyle every day, was now lazily tied up in a loose ponytail just for this occasion. Even her finger and toenails were pained a bubblegum pink. It was like she was a movie star off-duty.

Licking his lips he rubbed the shoulder onto her shoulders and across her back. Sunburns were no laughing matter. When he was finished, he kissed her left shoulder, then her right. “Have you found any inspiration yet, Kanonno?”

They’d taken this break on this private beach because Grassvalley had been stuck on a few of her fashion assignments. Grassvalley hummed and brushed her fingers against the page she was reading. On it was a group of guys and girls playing beach volleyball. “I have some thoughts on how to dress these people, but they don’t really fit my style. I’m reminded of that avocado Vine that Earhart always says, and I feel like I just don’t fit in with the masses. Unless I just draft some life-sized avocados for everyone to wear.”

Ludger crouched by her side, feeling sand get into his fingernails. Upon closer inspection the models in the photo were dressed a lot less than Grassvalley typically liked. It must’ve been hard being a conservative fashion designer. He kissed the top of her head. “You’ll figure something out. You’ve made a lot of progress with your own fashion choices these past couple of years.”

Grassvalley blushed, staring at her nails. “You noticed?”

“You’re beautiful in anything you wear.”

“Thank you. If only my designs could stuff bigger…bosoms as perfectly as the models in the magazines, though!” 

Propping herself on her elbows, she looked up at Ludger, showing the top of her chest. There was a mole bordering one of the curves, and it made Ludger want to kiss down to more intimate parts. As if by instinct, Grassvalley caught his glance and turned a darker shade of pink, her eyes suddenly darting in any direction but his. “A.ah…I g-guess they don’t _always_ have to fit that perfectly,” she stammered, flashing a small smile. “If it’s only the two of us…”

He leaned in and placed his mouth against hers, placing a hand on her forearm. In return, she gently cradled his face in her hands, squeezing his cheeks once. His breath smelled like the fresh mint and parsley from the mint tea and alfredo they had for brunch, and hers smelled cheesy with a faint taste of nonalcoholic sangria. Tracing circles around her mole, he moaned her name and nibbled on her lip. “Kanonno. Kanonno,” he breathed. “Kanonno, you’re perfect.” 

Pressing their foreheads together, they broke the kiss and shared a smile. Grassvalley wrapped her arms around his neck and placed her head on his shoulder, admiring the mental image of her boyfriend. His tall physique, his two-toned hair, his lean but muscular chest and abs. And his bright yellow swimtrunks, while such an obnoxious color and fabric, protected him from showing off too much vulgarity. Closing her eyes she felt herself being picked up, strong hand pressing against her hips, and they kissed again. 

“Ludger,” she murmured, “you have to stop drinking that tea before we partake on these activities. The minty freshness hurts my tongue.”

“Mm.”

Her admonishments were lost on him in the moment. Spinning them around in a circle, he led them towards the sea, and she squealed. “Ludger! I can’t get in the water until an hour after eating!”

“So, you’ll get in the water with me?”

Grassvalley’s cheeks flared up again, and she swatted his shoulder, aghast. “Don’t joke about such intimate contact! What if someone saw us canoodling in the sea? The sea’s not under the private beach’s domain!”

“Mmm.”

They kissed again as his feet inched against the water. Convinced of his good argument, Grassvalley stretched her thumbs so they touched just the tips of his nipples. How dare his chest be so hard and chiseled, distracting her from the proper path. But…she supposed since they were on vacation, they could stray just a little bit from work and college and other responsibilities. Even his minty taste was less annoying than usual.

Unbeknownst to them behind a sand hill, Kanonno Earhart watched with binoculars, placing her hand over her heart. “These two always give me hope that true love exists,” she breathed, grinning. “Jude! Make note that we should have some sexy splash time on the beach sometime!”

Next to her Jude scratched his head, chuckling awkwardly. “Are you sure we should be watching them like this? It’s their alone time and all…”

On the other side of him, Marta hit his back. “Don’t you worry about that, Judey-boy! We’re just like their guardian angels.” 

“Well, they are pretty cute together…”

The three of them sighed contentedly and watched as the happy couple laughed as the waves splashed around them, a perfect beach day.


End file.
